Cubits/Gallery
Set Brickbit.png|The Series 6 Cubit. Gurggle Instructions.jpg|The Series 6 Cubit held by Gurggle, the set it comes in. Cubit S6.png Infernite lego cubit.png|A brickbuilt Infernites Cubit. Cragster lego cubit.png|A brickbuilt Cragsters Cubit. Electroid lego cubit.png|A brickbuilt Electroids Cubit. Glorp corp lego cubit.png|A brickbuilt Glorp Corp Cubit. Wiztastics lego cubit.png|A brickbuilt Wiztastics Cubit (also erroneously used for Munchos). Frosticons flexers lego cubit.png|A brickbuilt Frosticons/Flexers Cubit. Fang gang frosticon lego cubit.png|A brickbuilt Fang Gang/Frosticons Cubit. Flexers fang gang lego cubit.png|A brickbuilt Fang Gang/Flexers Cubit. Glorp corp spikels lego cubit.png|A brickbuilt Glorp Corp/Spikels Cubit. LEGO Orbitons Infernites Cubit.png|A brickbuilt Infernites/Orbitons Cubit. Ccc.PNG|A brickbuilt Frosticons/Lixers Cubit. Frosticons_Klinkers_cubit.png|A brickbuilt Frosticons/Klinkers Cubit. Lixers cubit.png|A brickbuilt Lixers Cubit. Weldos cubit.png|A brickbuilt Weldos Cubit. CUBIT!!!!!!!.PNG|A brickbuilt Muncho cubit. CUBITINLEGOMOVIE2.PNG|A Rainbow Cubit in The LEGO Movie 2. Artwork Cubit Types Red Cubit.png|An Infernite Cubit Grey Cubit.png|A solid grey Cragster Cubit Yellow Cubit.png|A solid yellow Electroid Cubit Blue Cubit.png|A Frosticon Cubit Orange Cubit.png|A Flexer Cubit Brown Cubit.png|A Fang Gang Cubit Glorp Corp_Cubit.png|A Glorp Corp Cubit Spikels Cubit.png|A Spikel Cubit Wiztastics Cubit.png|A Wiztastic Cubit OrbitonCubit.png|An Orbiton Cubit GlowkieCubit.png|A Glowkie Cubit Klinkers Cubit.jpg|A Klinker Cubit Red Grey Cubit.png|An Infernite/Cragster Cubit Yellow Red Cubit.png|An Electroid/Infernite Cubit Grey Yellow Cubit.png|A Cragster/Electroid Cubit Red Blue Cubit.png|A Frosticon/Infernite Cubit Yellow Orange Cubit.png|An Electroid/Flexer Cubit Blue Orange Cubit.png|A Frosticon/Flexer Cubit Orange Brown Cubit.png|A Flexer/Fang Gang Cubit Brown Blue Cubit.png|A Frosticon/Fang Gang Cubit Beige Green Cubit.png|A Spikel/Glorp Corp Cubit Purple Beige Cubit.png|A Spikel/Wiztastic Cubit Green Purple Cubit.png|A Wiztastic/Glorp Corp Cubit Orbitorns_Infernites_Cubit.png|An Orbiton/Infernite Cubit Frosticon and Glorp Corp cubit.PNG|A Frosticon/Glorp Corp Cubit CUBITS Trans.png|Rainbow Cubit black gray cragsters cubit.png|A black and gray Cragsters Cubit MAXXX!.png|A yellow and blue Electroid Cubit Broken Cubits.png|Broken Cubits caused by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer Big rainbow cubit.png|The giant Rainbow Cubit atop Mixel Mountain Brokencubit.png|A fully destroyed Cubit UnknownCubit1.jpg|An unknown Cubit (from the Electroids minigame) UnknownCubit2.jpg|Another unknown Cubit (from the Electroids minigame) MajorNixels drawings.png|A chalkboard sketch by Major Nixel most likely depicting a Cragster and Electroid Cubit, as seen in Another Nixel Rainbow_cubit_transition.png|Rainbow Cubit transition from Mixels Main Title in Mixel Moon Madness Infernite_cubit_transition.png|Infernite Cubit transition from Mixels Main Title in Mixel Moon Madness Orbiton_cubit_transition.png|Orbiton Cubit transition from Mixels Main Title in Mixel Moon Madness Glowkie_cubit_transition.png|Glowkie Cubit transition from Mixels Main Title in Mixel Moon Madness C8560C82-F7DE-4AF1-B848-F83CC31B2EF2.PNG|Rainbow Cubit used to create the Vulk, Shuff, Slumbo, Jawg, Tentro, & Footi Murp in Mixel Moon Madness Cornered_cubit.png|A Rainbow Cubit chased by the Series 5 and 6 Mixels in the A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig opening. ElectroidMunchoCubit.jpg|An Electroid/Muncho Cubit FrosticonLixerCubit.jpg|A Frosticon/Lixer Cubit MCFDCubit.jpg|An MCFD Cubit MunchosCubit.jpeg|A Muncho Cubit VariousMixelsAndCubits.jpeg|Various Cubits Flexer And Glorp Corp Cubit.png|A Flexer/Glorp Corp Cubit Electroidfrosticon.PNG|An Electroid/Frosticon Cubit Electroid-Wiztastic Cubit.png|An Electroid/Wiztastic Cubit Transformation Sequences Set Mix Hurricane.png|Hurricane Dryer.png|Turntable Tools.png|Construction Tools Basketball mixing 2.png|Spinning Basketball Brush and palette.png|Brush and palette Max Crushing Machine.png|Crushing Machine Cement Truck.png|Cement Truck Chemistry.png|Chemistry Squishing Foot.png|Squishing Foot Magic hat.png|Magic Hat Rolling pin max.png|Rolling Pin Hammers.png|Hammers KABOOM!!.PNG|Explosion Murp Venus Fly Trap.png|Venus Flytrap crusher-shaped robot.png|Crusher-shaped robot Artwork Mix Mixing batter.png|Mixing Batter Lightninghumor.png|Lightning Music machine.png|Music Machine Popcorn.png|Popcorn Haircut.png|Haircut Golf club.png|Golf Club Spinning teacup.png|Spinning Tea Cup Masks.png|Masks Fireworks.png|Fireworks Ballon Mixing.png|Balloons Vid Game.jpg|Video Game A GIANT FOOT IS COMING.png|Crushing Foot 5C930E91-D125-4AD2-8F2C-3A5FC08213D1.PNG|Buzzsaw Air Pump.png|Air pump 216547B7-C405-4B35-8073-2F589607BD37.PNG|Plungers Space monkey.png|Cymbal Monkey Robot Hands.png|Robot Hands Lightning Mix.png|Lightning Green Tornado Mix.png|Green Tornado Fire Mix.png|Fire QfM_173_Mixing!.png|Swirls Pixelated_sequence.png|Pixels Max Bowling Pins.png|Bowling Pins Hand-Trap.png|Giant Hand Chickens.png|Giant Chickens Electroids get eaten by a sunflower!.jpg|Mixel-Eating Sunflower Mailman11.jpg|Crumbling Paper Rolling pin.png|Rolling pin Planet.png|Solar system DiscoBall.png|Disco ball Murp cannon.png|Cannon vacuum.png|Vacuum HELP.PNG|Cymbals Crushing Robot Foot.png|Crushing Robot Foot Trash Compactor.png|Trash Compactor Other Spinning top.png|Spinning Top tornado.png|Tornado Exploding Cake.png|Exploding Cake cubit humor muck.png|Mucks In Games Online Designinyourhead9.jpg Designinyourhead8.jpg Designinyourhead7.jpg Calling All Mixels ALL HAIL THE RAINBOW CUBITS.jpeg|A giant Rainbow Cubit on a hill MX053 CTA playthegame.png CubitHorde.jpg AppIcon.jpg AppIcon Kraw.jpg AppIcon Scorpi.png Camgoogleicon.png Evenmoremixes.png Infernites preparing Max.png|Infernites Preparing Max Scene Cragsters Preparing Max.png|Cragsters Preparing Max Scene Electroids Preparing Max.png|Electroids Preparing Max Scene Frosticons Preparing Max.png|Frosticons Preparing Max Scene Fang Gang Preparing Max.png|Fang Gang Preparing Max Scene Flexers Preparing Max.png|Flexers Preparing Max Scene Glorp Corp Preparing Max.png|Glorp Corp Preparing Max Scene Spikels Preparing Max.png|Spikels Preparing Max Scene Wiztastic Preparing Max.png|Wiztastics Preparing Max Scene Cam hibernum pic.png|Flain with rainbow cubits CAM Loading Screen.jpg|On loading screen Miscellaneous THE MIXELVERSE.png|In a European episode promo (Giant Glorp Corp and Infernite Electroid cubits can be found here.) Category:Object galleries Category:Galleries Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Mixopolis Category:Series 6 Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Orbitons Category:Glowkies Category:Klinkers Category:Lixers Category:Weldos Category:Munchos Category:MCPD Category:Medivals Category:Mixies Category:MCFD Category:Pyrratz Category:Medix Category:Trashoz Category:Nindjas Category:Newzers Category:Mixamals Category:Forms of Mixing Category:Mixing, So That's How It's Done! Category:Props in LEGO sets Category:Miscellaneous Category:Ores Category:LEGO